


Wear me out

by Mobliteration



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobliteration/pseuds/Mobliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings don't usually bode well for either of them.</p><p>So they find a more productive way to begin the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear me out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, s-so... yeah. this is actually legitimately my first ever posted fic and its genuinely shitty, but enjoy the result of my sexual frustration. 
> 
> (forgive me i have failed the levihan queen)
> 
> For Sophie.

Normally, Hange wakes up to her bed sheets tangled and entwined with her arms and her legs, her late-night reading book discarded somewhere either on the floor or trapped within the confinements of her pillows. 

It seems this isn’t one of those mornings.

On this particular day, her bed sheets are practically perfectly in-tact, pristine white sheets with the odd crease and peculiar crumple scattered here and there. Her astronomical book is neatly placed on the bed side table beside her head, next to her plant-keeping textbook and the two worn-down pencils she keeps close at hand in case of sudden theories popping into her head at ungodly hours.

She can feel the knots in her hair without even moving an inch. Nothing out of the ordinary, but she  _swears_  that something feels different. Aside from the unusual orderly atmosphere of her room-paired with her pair of glasses actually sitting on top of her nightstand as opposed to halfway across the room- nothing appears to be different from any other morning. Sunlight still seeps in from the pesky gap in her curtains, a chill present in the air of an ordinary February day. Deciding to crawl back under the covers from the daunting icy morning, she inches a bare shoulder further under the sheets.

 

That’s when she feels something claw at her chest. Literally.

 

She swallows, looks down and- ohh, yep,  _there_  it is. That’s a hand, alright.

She traces the arm with her eyes(slightly blurred from just waking up  _and_  lack of spectacles), all the way from the slightly calloused fingertips past the bare elbow and up the toned bicep. She has to crane her head in order to glance over her shoulder, but her efforts are well worth it when the mop of raven hair comes into view.

She can’t help the warmness that rises to the back of her neck when she admires his serene face. She tries not to, really, she does, but she feels the corners of her lips tug upwards, trying to ignore the strange tugging she feels in the pit of her stomach.

 

“Nng- stop  _moving.”_

 

She does exactly that, but her tenseness doesn't go unnoticed.

Hange can  _feel_  the rumble in his chest as he shifts around behind her, an arm curled over her shoulder tucked soundly under her neck. The breath on the back of her neck soothes the tension in her spine, and she eases into his secure hold with eagerness. She always enjoys any morning they spend together, regardless of what activities occurred the night beforehand. She tucks her face into the crook of his elbow, cheek smothered against the warm skin gleefully. Levi seems to pick up on her cuddly behavior, as he pipes up from behind her, voice nothing more than a whisper.

“…What’s the matter?” the pillow evens out as he lifts his head, joints stretching. “You alright?”

When he receives no reply, the mattress shifts beneath his weight as he props himself up with the elbow that once resided by her shoulder, another strong hand coming over her side to entwine with hers.

“Hange.”

She smiles at the warm tone in his voice; his breathy and bitchy baritone bodes well for her, it seems.

“Mm,” her hum goes right through his chest, and she can feel the goosebumps rise along his arm. She feels smug. “m’ fine.”

She can feel his eyes burning a hole right through the back of her head, but she concludes that he’s let it slide when he begins to trace circles on her bare shoulder blade, rough fingertips sending a shiver down to her bones. Content, her gaze wanders over to the curtains, deliberately avoiding the gap leaking light into the room. If she squints, she can just make out the beginnings of the forest skirting the castle. 

“It’s a nice morning, hm?”

Levi merely hums in response, fingers edging closer and closer each second to the pale skin beneath her breasts. She chuckles breathlessly, and he presses thin lips to the back of her neck, tongue edging out, almost like a whisper.

“S’fucking freezing, though,” he presses his teeth against the back of her neck, tucking a strand of hair behind her pinkish ear. “almost makes me miss my own room.”

She laughs breathily, sinking her teeth into her lip as his deft fingers circle the flesh of her left breast, nipple perking with interest as a nail glides across the minuscule bumps littering her chest. Hange almost grins like a cheshire cat when she feels a familiar sensation of poking in her upper thigh.

Hange braces a hand on his forearm as his fingertips travel further towards her abdomen, and she ruts her bottom against his groin ever so slightly. When she’s rewarded with an excited exhale on her nape, she tilts her head back to meet his eager lips halfway. Levi likes to take his sweet time, it seems, as he takes a  _tortuously_ long time to reach the dark curls of hair a few inches below her navel, thumb trailing along any skin his fingers leave behind. She feels him sigh into her mouth when he feels how damp she already is, eagerness pitting in his stomach. He works his other arm over her shoulder once again and works his fingers in-between her own, a small smile pressed against her rosy lips. Levi makes a noise in the back of his throat when she sucks on his tongue, and his eyes visibly darken with pure lust.

 

She groans, almost  _relieved_ , when he curls a finger against her core, basking in the slick skin already present. Pressing two fingers against her, he sucks on her bottom lip when an index finger glides in effortlessly, down to the knuckle in seconds . He hums appreciatively against her tongue, and she coils her fingers into the dark hair at the crown of his head, already out of breath. 

Urged on by the heat spreading in her abdomen, Hange pushes her backside against him with obvious intent, and he almost growls into her open mouth. Toes curling, she stretches a hand out behind her with outstretched fingers. Once she finds what she’s looking for, she coils her fingers around his thick, warm cock, pressing a thumb against the slit, smearing the bead of wetness peaking there already. Levi sucks on the supple skin of her neck to silence his groan, and he sinks another finger into her tight heat, feeling light-headed with want.

Hange finally lets a strangled moan leave her throat, breath raspy and thick with rawness. She almost feels ridiculous at her wanton sounds, but she finds no time to feel such regret when he pushes the tip of his cock against her soaked folds, moaning breathlessly,  _shamelessly_  into the base of her neck.

“ _Hange,_ ”

His voice is laced with so much  _need_ , it makes her retract the hand curled around the base of his dick and turn herself around to face him completely, his fingers still sunk inside of her. She pushes her tongue deep into his mouth, a gravelly moan leaving his throat. She can tell she's really got him going when he starts to claw at her hip with a spare hand; fingers curling into the scarred skin, warm palm causing heat to seep through to her bones. Levi doesn't cease the constant curling and twisting of fingers as he pulls his mouth from hers, dipping his head down beneath her neck. Hange sighs blissfully and works both hands into his hair as his tongue travels directly down her neck, leaving a trail of wetness in his wake. His mouth sucks at the skin in the valley of her breasts, and he makes sure to keep his hand occupied by pressing a thumb against her clit, earning a trembling moan in response.

Hooking an ankle over his hip, Hange tugs his body even closer to her own, heat merging as she digs a hand into the soft flesh of his ass, eager fingernails pressing crescents into the unmarked skin. He groans against her breast, cock twitching against her stomach with eagerness. Deciding she'd had enough, she tugs on his hair gently.

"Levi,"

He ceases his actions immediately, silent as night.

" _Please,"_

Hange relishes at the shudder he gives at the lust laced into her voice, and he wastes no more time in rolling himself over her splayed-out body, knees either side of her hips. He retracts the fingers from within her, and she groans at the lack of contact. Levi brings the hand out in front of him, sliding the slick digits against one another in silent awe. Hange presses her hips up into his, and he hastily licks the wetness from his fingers before grinding his groin down into hers, a broken moan sliding from his throat at the friction. He grinds down into her again, cock pulsing and balls tight as he shamelessly ruts against her slick core, the tempting warmth luring him closer and closer.

Levi glances up at her expression, and can't bring himself to look away from the half-lidded eyes staring straight through his soul. Her entire face is red and mottled, chest rising and falling almost rapidly with the exertion he's brought about her already. He lowers himself down, his chest pressing against her perked breasts, and presses his mouth to hers gently, a hand caressing her jaw. 

She wraps both legs around his waist, and he's drawn in by her red hot warmth. He exhales his excitement onto her neck as he lines himself up with her entrance, a forearm braced beside her head, the his other hand directing his cock towards its desired destination. He looks down at her once more to confirm her consent, and she nods without missing a breath. Holding his breath, he pushes the tip into her slowly, savouring the pressure around his dick. Once he's sunk himself in to the base of his cock, he pulls out slightly, and grinds back in, hips working tight circles as he does so. Not even a minute into it, and the headboard hits the wall repeatedly with every push of his hips.

Hange's too far gone to care about the thick moans and groans working her voice raw, and she claws at his back almost desperately as she feels his balls press up against her ass, heat prickling in her lower stomach. Levi brings his other hand up to paw at the flesh of her breast, a deep groan sliding from his throat as he feels her tighten around him. He can feel the tension in his abdomen growing tighter and tighter with every push and pull of each and every thrust as he delves into her, pushing himself in as far as he can go with his face buried in Hange's neck, heavy groans sinking into her collarbone as he attempts to silence the pleasure sprouting from the core of his very being- god, it sounds so fucking  _cheesy_ that way, but he finds no other words to describe the tugging sensation he feels in his stomach.

He's pulled out of his internal monologue when Hange works her fingers into his hair again, and he raises himself from the comfort of her neck to meet her eye. Her other hand goes to his lips, toying with the plump skin of his mouth as her eyes screwed closed, her thighs tightening their grip around his waist. Levi picks up her signals, and sinks his teeth gently into the skin below her collarbone, where he  _knows_  she likes it. 

Before she can warn him, a long, drawn-out moan leaves her lips as her entire back falls limp against the mattress, and she clamps her lips shut in order to restrain her release to a quiet, raw hum. Her fingers tangle themselves in Levi's hair as he continues to slam his hips into hers, and he's on fucking cloud nine as the pressure around his cock increases tenfold with her orgasm, and he finds himself  _whimpering;_ the tension in his stomach is becoming unbearable at this point, and he's sweaty and sticky and his balls are impossibly tight-

" _Zoë,"_

A final push sends his head reeling and his stomach uncoils with his release and he just's so  _out_ of it; colours burst behind his eyelids, he loses any self-control as he pushes into her one last time, groaning through clenched teeth as he milks his orgasm for all it's got, cock twitching before he lowers himself down onto Hange's front.

 

For the next few minutes, the room is peacefully quiet; the breathing filling the room is oddly tranquil. 

Hange weaves her fingers through his slightly knotted locks, chest steadily rising and falling underneath his comforting weight. She's pretty certain that their stomachs are glued together for the time being, but she can't complain. 

"Zoë, huh?" her chest bounces as she chuckles breathlessly. "That's a new one."

He scoffs into her neck, lips pressed firmly against the sweat-tinged skin.

"Shut up."

 

 


End file.
